


【权贵】Stable Life，Suffer Love 00-07

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】Stable Life，Suffer Love 00-07

00

我就长在胜利厂的大院儿里，小时候不知道到底父母是干什么工作，只知道这个厂里和乐融融，家家户户都认识。

那个时候厂里效益好，动不动发个奖章什么的，还有奖品，一个奖状都够厂里那几十岁的工人高兴骄傲好久，要挂在餐桌旁的墙上才行。

每天早上喇叭里吹响小号的时候父母就要起床洗脸去上工，而我赖上一会就自个儿去隔壁那栋的姥姥家。总是会碰见和我一样的那小子，他姥姥和我姥姥家对门，我们玩玩闹闹上四楼，他朝左，我朝右。两个孩子转过背去，都去姥姥家吃早点。

晚点儿，我们才互相串门儿，叫上更多的狐朋狗友，去院里打弹珠或者刨沙坑，偶尔去偷不知道哪个老头家的一串红，摘下来抿一滴点儿甜甜的花蜜。

那群爱玩扮家家酒的小姑娘们才爱采摘一串红，张爹爹的花园里摘完了还有王爹爹的。我也喜欢甜甜的味道，可不愿意去和那群花枝招展的染指甲花的小姑娘一道，所以就偶尔随手扯一两个一串红，装作并无所谓的样子。

 

01

黄明昊从小就和女孩子关系好，无论姐姐妹妹都喜欢他。纵使他是跟我们一道往女生身上撒的沙子，一道去扯的辫子，她们还是喜欢他。有什么好玩的，好吃的，绝对不会放过他，定叫他去一起。他就能第一时间知道，哪个老头的院子里，一串红开的最艳，最甜。

他被那群小姑娘拖去家里玩并穿上裙子的那次，我居然也在，他又羞又恼，但又因为输了游戏无可奈何。我凑过去调戏他，学着电视古装剧里的恶霸模样，挑起他的下巴。  
“来，小妞。给小爷香一个。”  
他指着我，憋了半天话，蹦出一句：“光天化日，朗朗乾坤，你竟敢调戏良家妇女！”

后来混到8岁，挨不过去了，我就只能乖乖去上学。我也是那时才知道，原来姓黄的那小子家里是厂里的领导，爸爸是书记，妈妈是厂里医院的副院长。

我家就是普通工人，那个时候，央企里面效益好的很，福利都不错，所有人都住家属院。书记和工人分的房子也差不多大，我家在23栋3楼，他家在14栋1楼，唯一不同是他家多了个院子，可但凡分到一楼都有这个院子。

他刚上中学，我就已经中学最后一年了，我看着在历史轮回里最后停留在他家的积木玩具。家属院的玩具，说不清所有者是谁，大多等自己长到一定岁数后，送给比自己还小的弟弟妹妹。

他说“这个积木太旧了，就不送给别人了。”  
“这积木是我表哥给我的。”我说。  
“可以了，至少用了三代。值了。”

他很机灵，也很讨人喜欢。中学的时候男女生虽然不会走的太近，也不会像现在一样，就是喜欢的话，也只敢暗送秋波。

他不理人家。别人偷偷喜欢他，还给送来情书，他就说他有喜欢的人了，把情书往边上一扔，就去和男同学打球了。

结果，他就被人揍了。喜欢他的女生也是院里的，有个跟我一样大的哥哥，在妹妹伤心的时候，自然化身成为一个无所不能的哥哥。

我看着他脸上挂了彩，只能偷偷的笑。“范丞丞！”他冲我喊，一边用手握成拳头捶我的肩，倒是不痛，但打得咚咚的响。然后我们一起去我家看动画片，国内新引进的日本动画片，看的人热血沸腾，一心想拥有超能力。

他好像没什么兴趣，侧过头看着我出神。  
“范丞丞。”  
我问他：“怎么了？”  
“你和你姐姐长得真像！”  
“一家人能不像吗？”  
“不，我是说，你长得挺漂亮的。像个女生。”  
他明明自己才是像个女生样的，秀气的不得了。我开始怀疑他是不是借机夸我的姐姐，实际上他喜欢我姐姐？

我也很直白：“你是不是喜欢我姐姐？看不出来啊黄明昊，藏得挺深的。”他有点害羞的低头，“才没有呢。”他这样子说话，我一看更确定了，提到我姐姐这么害羞，八成是早就看上了。

“我跟你说我姐不喜欢你这种小弟弟。而且...我也不想叫你姐夫。”我也没弄懂为什么不想他和我姐姐在一起，现在来看，可能那个时候就已经喜欢他了。

 

02

他实际上只比我小两岁，不知道是天生的，还是因为他聪明，他在思想上，很早熟。甚至比我，更要成熟一些：因为，他发现他喜欢我，比我后知后觉的发现自己也喜欢他，要早的许多。

他初中就懂了偷偷地蹲在我床边，乘着我午睡溜进我房间，看着我好一会，然而亲亲把嘴唇贴过来。我记得，第一次是额头，他冰凉的嘴唇让我不自主的抖了一下，他吓的跳到一边。明明我早就醒了，更不敢马上睁开眼睛。

是我给他更多的机会。我们的习惯，就是我会掩着家门睡午觉，不论平时还是周末，我都要睡午觉，而他都要过来溜进我房里找我，顺便叫醒睡午觉的我。

他渐渐的大胆，从额头到眼睛，最后一个带着少年的青涩气息的吻落在嘴唇上。我一直没告诉他，午觉的时候我睡的浅，家属院的标配的大门是木头的，吱嘎的推开我早就醒了。

不想让我和他难堪，我就每次闭着眼睛感受他那轻轻的一下，然后再睡一会儿，缓缓地睁开眼睛，才对他说：“你来了啊？”

我没想过我们有什么不同，这个年纪的男生和女生也属于早恋，就像男生和男生一样，都是禁忌。他就是个乖顺的孩子，却想偷偷叛逆。

中学的时候，他对我最温柔的时候就是晌午间的偷吻。而醒着的时候，他就是在无尽地挑我的刺：“范丞丞，你现在怎么这么胖了？”或者说：“范丞丞，你白白胖胖的像个年画娃娃似的，丑死了。”我在长高之后，就开始疯狂的长胖，体重快增了一倍，也难怪他总是说我，但是食欲像是填不满的情绪，不吃饱就浑身难受。

直到有一天，我开始发现，陆陆续续地，厂里有人搬了出去。房子多半也再没人会搬进去，都空着在。有一家一楼的房子，玻璃被小孩子扔石子砸烂了，也就一直烂着，没人去修，屋里面黑洞洞的像极了鬼屋。

有天我的母亲也回家了，她脱下来她的工作服，那身浅蓝色的工装。她气呼呼的往地上一丢，就进了房间，也不和我说话。

后来我才知道陆陆续续地搬走的人，是下岗了。好多都回乡下老家了，或者去外地谋生，房子都空下来。我有种直觉，我们家会是下一个。

我也没什么舍不得的，除了黄明昊。

 

03

1998年，果然我中学毕业后没再念书，父亲也下岗了，正商讨着举家搬迁到南方去，或许我会到那里去念书，又或者直接做些什么工作，我还没有想法。

我一早上醒来就看到他，他坐在我床边上。我猜他又偷偷亲我了，因为我一睁眼的时候，他慌乱的样子很是熟悉。

“你快起来，我带你去一个秘密基地。”他说着，然后把我的电扇关了。盖着被子开始燥热，我把被子踢到一旁，还赖在床上。“还秘密基地呢，不信......”我说道。

“真的！范丞丞，快起来。骗你是小狗！”他把拖鞋脱了，用脚丫踹我屁股。我受不住他的折磨，赶紧爬起来洗漱，吃了点爸妈剩的早饭就和他出去了。家里爸妈下岗之后一直待业，偶尔我妈下午会去摆摆摊子卖卤味，生意倒是不错，我爸倒是一直在张罗新的工作。

他带我去了后山，厂后面不高的山，一口气直上山顶。他鬼鬼祟祟把我拉到山头的哨亭旁，这个哨亭不小，从外面看，里面有个小卧室那么大。

“我偷了我爸的钥匙。”他给我看那个钥匙，有些旧了，就像示意着这里很久没有人用一样。钥匙上贴了一块胶布，上面用签字笔写着“后山”。我猜他“偷”来的时候，并不确定是这里的钥匙。

“我也不确定是不是这儿的钥匙...嘻嘻...”他挠了挠头，像是开启什么宝箱一样的期待。钥匙插进孔里，“咯嗒”一声，门就打开了，里面漫出来一股灰味儿。

“呵，这就是你的秘密基地啊？幼稚。”我嗤笑一声。他点了点头，很是喜欢这个地方。  
“我们可以自己改造啊！对不对！”他把门打开敞里面的灰，里面有个木的床架子，应该是以前的人守山的时候住的，还有套桌椅。我摸索了一圈，这个地方没通电，瞬间就放弃了改造这个地方的想法。

“黄明昊，走吧。这儿电都没有。”我往门口站过去，还是晒着上午的太阳舒服些，但他还在里面一个人捣腾。  
“怎么了，我觉得这儿不错，我都想住下来了。”我走过去推了一下他的脑袋，一脸无奈的说：“见鬼了，你还想住下来？家里不舒服多了？”我翻了个白眼。

他像是一口气上来了，说道：“范丞丞，我跟你说这儿就是我的秘密基地，我今晚就住这里了。”我看他气的嘴都撅起来了，觉得不对劲：“怎么了？你是怎么着了不想回家？”

一语中的，他叹了口气，坐在刚刚擦干净的那张椅子上。“我和我爸妈意见不合，他们叫我去念个专科然后回来厂里的学校当老师。我不想！我想好好读高中，考个大学什么的。”

是个人都知道，他爸舍不得自己权利下的“一亩三分地”。黄明昊回厂里，不论去哪都能某个好职位，一两年都能当上领导。可是他眼界更远，所以想出去，离开这个越来越垮的胜利厂。

我不知道怎么安慰他，我家的情况也不乐观。和乐的美梦总有破碎的时候。国企改革后，或着说改革开放后，时代的荣誉不不再属于他们，而是属于那些钱海里的弄潮儿。

曾经的荣誉变成攀比金钱，墙上的奖状，也许不如多发100块年终奖，终身雇佣制没有了整个世界好像都浮躁了起来。

04

“先好好放假吧，快毕业了再想这个问题，说不定你爸想法就变了呢？”我只能如是说。  
他点点头，还是说：“那我也要住在这，不告诉他们。我要示威。”  
“大夏天的，不怕点蛇虫鼠蚁什么的？”我记得他特别怕蛇，怕一切软体动物。  
“我不怕！”  
“行行行，随便你。参观完你的秘密基地，我该回家了。”我一边摆手一边走了出去。

一股力量把我拖住动弹不得，“范丞丞！你得留下来陪我。”我低头看他，他虽然快一米八了，终究还是个刚过14岁的孩子，胆小的要命。“我不当你的战友，不跟你一起示威。”

最后磨不过他的软磨硬泡，我只能跟着他去了。他从他家偷了垫絮和被子枕头，拉着我跟他一起叛逆。

我提前跟父母打好招呼，就说是去朋友家玩个几天，也没人管我，估计猜到多半就是黄明昊家。

第一天他听着虫鸣睡不着，还有一种鸟时不时地发出“咕咕”的声音。后来每天他都贪凉的贴着墙壁呼呼大睡。“黄明昊，你知不知道你睡觉打鼾啊？”我嫌弃的看着他。  
“怎么可能！我从来不打鼾的。”他一脸不相信。  
“你昨晚对着我耳朵打鼾你知道吗？把我吵醒了！”  
“那就是我太累了，毕竟这里没家里舒服，睡觉都累死了。”他说的头头是道。  
“得了吧你，睡的跟猪似的。”  
“哦！”他用昨天带上来的井水漱口洗脸，完了看着我好一会说：“范丞丞你有眼屎诶！恶心！”

我懒得理他，继续刷牙。他就是看我知道了他的陋习，开始想报复我。“来，我给你洗个脸。”我还没反应过来，他就一盆水泼了过来，泼完还“咯咯咯”的笑的开心。

看他那副开心的样子我也就算了，夏天衣服干的快极了，加上体温，没一下就干了。然后我就去厂里的食堂吃早饭，即使厂里的效益不行了，食堂还是可以随便吃的，吃完还打包带走，给山上那人送去。

“你说你这是何必呢？你就和我下去一起吃嘛……”他听完，嘴里还叼着饼子就一个劲儿地摇头，咽下去才说：“我不能出现，不然我爸就知道了。”

“那你爸怎么还不找你？”我问道。  
“我以前经常去你家住，所以他估计以为我又去了吧，再过个几天，再过几天他就知道厉害了。”我心里想的是，再过个几天估计黄明昊就要知道他爸打人的厉害了。

我突然想会想起来他之前还总是偷亲我，可是等我睡在他旁边的时候，他就睡的死的不行。这间哨亭没电，晚上只能点煤油灯。他晚上躺在我旁边背对着我，一动不动，一副要睡了的样子。

我也不知道是中什么邪了，把想的事自言自语的说了出来：“黄明昊，你怎么不亲我了呢？”我意识到的时候赶紧收了声，本来说的时候声音也是极小的。可他还是僵了一下，很快便开始装睡，都被我发现了。

“黄明昊？”一不作二不休，我干脆打破砂锅问到底。“干嘛？”他装作睡熟的样子转过身来，眯着睡眼看着我。

没等他回答我的问题，也没等他解释些有的没的，我就往那边挪了挪，对着他干燥的嘴唇，亲了下去，很快就开始湿润起来。

他没说话，我也没说话。我离开他的嘴唇，两个人就这样安静地看着对方，他躺着的角度眼睛里刚好映着灯芯，一闪一闪，看不清情绪。

 

05

我就知道他是个早熟的孩子，不仅想的比别人深，知道也比别人多。他很快就把手伸进来，扣住我的脖子，继续和我接吻。我有点想逃，但他却很坚决地不让我走开。

然后我感觉到他的手，那双总被我嘲笑白白胖胖的像女孩子的手，钻进了我的衣服里，在我的腰和肚子那里摸着。“痒...”我一边笑一边说。腰一软，趴在了他的身上。

“你好重...胖猪...”他此时骂我对我进行人身攻击都有那么点可爱，明明说的不是什么好话，却温柔而且害羞的不行。

其实我已经比之前瘦了很多，而且又开始继续长高，下巴和脸型也开始变宽，我妈都说我五官长开了，不是以前那个秀秀气气的样子。

“又丑，又胖，猪。”他重复说了一遍。  
“你为什么要亲一头猪？”  
“我乐意。”他说。

贴在一起，我很明显能感觉到他的下身越来越硬，一根东西就横亘在我俩中间，就像在无时不刻提醒我，他是个男孩儿。

“你硬了。”我脸一红，还是他聪明，先发制人，杀我于无形之中。  
“彼此彼此。”我不甘落后道。  
“那我帮帮你吧。”他用的陈述句。

然后他坐起来，羞涩的把手伸进我的裤裆里，握住我的阴茎很轻很小幅度的上下撸动。  
“害羞啊？你能不能快点？”我小声在他耳边说，他一愣，把头别过去说：“才没有害羞。”  
他很明显的加快了手速，但还是不得法。

于是我把手伸进他的裤子里，其实碰到的那一瞬间我抖了一下，这也是我第一次触碰别人那话儿，但我刚嘲笑完他，得装作若无其事的样子。他的东西分明和我的没什么区别，除了因为我心理因素还是什么别的原因，感觉更烫手些。

我觉得他还没发育好，就是那种毛都没长全的小孩。这样想着也就没那么容易害羞了，就像是专注于做一件事一样，我给他撸出来才说一句话。

“你是不是没有自己弄过......”我觉得我猜的没错，他向来是个害羞且自律的小男孩，手淫对于他来说可能有些陌生。他摇了摇头，红着脸又还是点了点头。这也是为什么他怎么弄我都没什么感觉，就像是手覆在上面，轻轻的抚摸似的，不得要领。

他看着我又过了好半天，我叹了口气，准备换自己的手解决。不知道是不是他听了我的叹气声，才下了好大的决心似的，“嗖”的一下站起身把裤子脱了，然后转身趴在床上把屁股撅起来，很小声的说道：“那，那你是不是要用这里才...才可以......”

他一句话说的磕磕巴巴的，本来没那么热的晚上，还能吹到山上的风，现在却被他点燃。山风都不觉得凉快了，反而更像是在煽风点火，我看着他扭头看我的那双眼睛，煤油灯明晃晃的照着他的屁股，就像个夏天才能吃到的好看的水蜜桃。

他看我没动，说道：“不需要就算了……”然后他挪了一下准备去穿上裤子。我对着他的屁股就咬了一口。“痛啊！”他一巴掌就拍过来打在我头上，把我打得有点懵。

“对不起。”  
“对不起。”  
我们两异口同声的说道。

没管到底是谁对不起谁，我遵循本能的贴到他身上。不记得是谁告诉我的老话说“小孩儿的屁股三把火”，他除了屁股，全身哪哪儿都是火热的。这个14岁的男孩儿，懂得倒是多。

“真的行吗？”我问他。  
我没有看过任何的东西，是关于两个男性如何上床的，所以我很不确定。他好像很笃定的样子，看着我说：“快点......”

“你怎么知道这样做？”我问他，也想知道他这个连手淫都不会的单纯小子怎么懂得这么多的。  
“我以前...很小的时候看到过。不记得是谁了，两个叔叔，就是这样的...”他有些害羞，把头埋起来。

我大概知道了他应该是撞破了谁家的活春宫，从来不知道这个胜利厂里还有这么多的秘密。“黄明昊你放松点...我进不去。”我冲着他唯一的这个小洞想把自己勃起的阴茎插进去，可是那处满满的都是拒绝，闭合的好紧。

那个时候我也不会说些下流话，也不懂如何安慰他，也不懂怎么样让他更舒服。最后急得满头大汗只得放弃，“算了…我觉得是进不去的。”他露出有点抱歉的表情看着我，翻过身侧躺在床上。

然后他说：“是不是我弄错了……”他应该是不懂什么生理知识的，小心翼翼地看着我，又怕我笑他，又怕我骂他。“又不是你的错…”我把他扳正过来看着我，一边亲吻他，一边不自觉地摸上他胸前的小肉粒。

轻轻地拨弄一下，他的嘴里马上发出一声叹息声，我突然觉得他好诱人，酡红的脸和昏黄的灯光，配上他的喘息声就像是毒药一样诱惑。我继续去触碰他身上更多的地方，另一个乳尖，还有他的小腹，如果上嘴的话，他的声音就会更大，哼哼唧唧地一边问我：“丞丞，好了吗？”

“你喜欢吗？”我问他，我是真的好奇，他明明享受的样子，却又好像很想快些结束似的。  
“我......”他咬着嘴唇，不好意思说话，我猜是喜欢的，于是继续这样做。

趁着他闭着眼睛，我用手指去探索他后面的小洞，居然容纳进去一根手指，很快，里面就把手指裹得很紧。我有些欣喜，一边继续亲吻他，让他不去注意我的手，好不容易送进去两根手指。

“是不是可以了？”他问我。  
“我也不知道，要不试试吧？疼你记得喊。”

我扶着我的东西，对着那个地方轻轻的往里面顶。“呼...”他自己做了一个深呼吸，我赶紧停下来：“怎么了？疼吗？”他摇了摇头，但是眼睛却闭上了。

“就是疼吧…别忍了。”我还没进多少，全抽出来，见他这个样子难受，也没了念想，哪怕就教教他，让他帮我撸出来也是好的。

谁知他用脚把我一勾，我们俩一下贴在了一起，从上半身到硬挺的下半身，他说：“不行，继续。”我见他这个样子，又想继续又于心不忍。

“你快点...”他抱怨道。然后我亲了亲他的额头，前面一截插进去的时候非常痛苦且缓慢，他疼的发抖，我憋的受不了，他也夹的我快要爆炸。

长痛不如短痛，我就稍微用了点力，终于进去了。他长抒一口气，我也松了一口气，慢慢地抽插进出。“嗯......”他小声地哼哼，也不知道是爽还是不爽，但我估摸着他的性格，不舒服也不会告诉我，得让我自己从他的微表情里发觉。

他的呻吟声被我顶的支离破碎，抓着我的脖子弄的我生疼。看他闭紧的眼睛，微微张着嘴，我就是觉得他爽了，也就没喊他把手从我的脖子上拿下去。

我把他整个抱起来，让他叠坐在我身上，他一个不稳就往前向我身上趴过来，然后就换我的背上的皮肤遭殃了。

“丞丞...我想尿尿...”他带着点哭腔，有点不好意思的跟我说。我看他硬的不行，就知道他这个没什么生理知识的小孩子不清楚情况，“你不是要尿尿，相信我。你会很舒服的。”我对着刚刚那个地方猛的顶弄几下，他后面把我绞的很紧，就像一场拉锯战，就听着他的声音越来越大。“呜...呜...丞丞...不行...放开我！放开我啊……”

他话没说完就射了，一股一股的精液喷出来，他一时间还有点懵。“丞丞，我尿床了......”他跟我一本正经的说，让我差点信以为真，明明是刚刚射的精液太多，导致他以为自己尿床。一下就把我逗笑了，“你怎么这么可爱？”

“你还笑？”他打了我一下。那个地方还软软的裹着我，一个没忍住就射在了里面。“对不起，我帮你弄出来...”他点了点头，有种变得更很依赖我的感觉。

 

06

我每天晚上，都带他去我家洗澡。这次不一样，我一大早就带他去我家了，他正在里面洗澡，我妈过来很严肃的看着我，喊我“范丞丞。”我听到全名吓的一抖，“妈，怎么了？”

“你俩晚上干嘛去了？”我心说我妈是不是千里眼还是顺风耳，昨晚的事儿她知道的太快了。我磨磨蹭蹭不知道如何解释，等着她劈头盖脸一顿骂。“我早上才知道，你们俩既没去昊昊家里住，也不在我们家。你们俩去哪了？”

我觉得我可能是想多了，她似乎是在担心我们俩。“没事儿，我俩住山上呢，你别跟他家说啊，他离家出走呢。”  
“山上？你们住山上？”  
我知道我妈理解不了了，赶紧补充道：“是住那个旧哨亭里，他有钥匙，我们把那里收了一下。”  
“行啊你们！”我妈拍了拍我，觉得我们都很安全的话，也没多问。

但我知道，我妈知道了，黄明昊被他家抓回去的日子就不远了。走漏风声之后的第一晚居然过的安逸，食髓知味，他拉着我再来做一次昨晚的事，我有些心不在焉，全在担心他家里人要是突然找来撞见我们俩那样就要出大事儿了。

结果没有，后来不知不觉的，我们就搂在一起睡着了。早上醒来，我过意不去，跟他招了供。“黄明昊，我昨天跟我妈讲了。”

“啊？”他反应特别大，一张嘴能吞下一个苹果那么大，“你...你说什么？你妈没把你往死里揍吗？”我皱了一下眉头，问他：“我妈为什么要揍我？”

他在纠结如何措辞的时候我才反应过来，他以为我把我和他不可告人的秘密关系说给了我妈听。“你想什么呢？我是告诉我妈我们晚上住在这...我昨晚还以为你爸妈会来抓你回去呢。”  
他若有所思的点头，问我：“这就是你昨天晚上魂不守舍的原因吗？”我不掩瞒，说“是”。

“行吧，他们估计昨晚在生气，看你能藏我多久。然后他们想通了就该来打我了。”他摸着下巴，经过深思熟虑的总结。

他果然是黄书记的亲儿子，真的当天下班之后的傍晚，他爸就上山来把他拎了回去。不过既没骂他，也没打他，只是看着他长长的叹了口气。

“回去吧？”他爸不怒自威，他一听就乖乖的进屋收拾东西，然后跟着走了。我也跟在后面，三个人排成一条线，慢慢的下山。刚到厂里黄叔叔跟我说：“丞丞，早些回家吧。”我说了声“叔叔再见”就走了。转身之前看了一眼黄明昊，算是跟他说再见了。

我第二天去找他，他在家活蹦乱跳的吃小零嘴，看来昨晚没挨一顿毒打。  
“你爸没打你？”我问他。  
“对啊，谁知道他怎么想的。”他说。  
“舍不得呗，你撒个娇他就不舍得打你了。”  
“你怎么知道呢？瞎掰。”  
“我妈说的，我妈说你长的可爱，一看就舍不得打下去。不像我，看上去就皮糙肉厚。”我说。  
“你哪里是皮糙肉厚，你是胖。”他说着开始戳我肚子上的肉。

“我爸妈想去南方做生意。”我找到了机会跟他说，“去深圳或者广州吧，反正他们都下岗了。”  
“......”他陷入了难得的沉默。  
“你开学了我就走了。”  
“不会回来吗？”他一双眼睛盯着我，已经有眼泪在眼眶里打转，就是不落下来。  
“我会给我打电话，或者写信都信。往你学校写信，往你家打电话。怎么样？”  
“好。”他应和着，翻了个白眼，不是别的意思，单纯的是他想把眼泪给倒流回去。

他很少哭，是个很坚强的人。所以他的眼泪只是在眼眶打转转，直到我最后走，都没落下来过。

 

07

红火的胜利厂，赶上80年代末、90年代初的经济改革，让这十年糟糕的吓人。最糟糕的那一年，工人们面对的是终身雇佣制的解除，厂里许多人都下了岗，我正巧中学毕业，过完最后那个暑假，跟着父母和姐姐去了南方，没再读书，而是做生意。

从此时代变成了一个向“钱”看的时代，人们的话题开始热衷于赚钱享乐。而就在我到了南方以后，就再没见过黄明昊。

我答应黄明昊的，我只完成了几次。我给他打过电话，他每次都不在家，似乎读的学校要住校。问了她妈妈学校地址，写信过去，他再磨磨蹭蹭回过来，基本就是一个月半个月的样子。久而久之，不记得是哪一次，我们有个人没有回信，联络也算是真的中断了。

我知道，黄明昊应该是向他爸屈服了，他爸在胜利厂还有权力，他的专科学校3年就能毕业，回去当个老师，像他爸爸想的那样，被他爸罩着。

经历千禧年的时候，我家抓住了机会开始投资电子产品，等再过了几年开始做翻新手机，华强北商业街的停车费2006年的时候就已经是15元一个小时了。

后来，慢慢的华强北也不行了， 成了个落魄的平凡的空荡荡的街。好在我我拿着钱去投资了自己的公司，是一家培训机构，听说现在家长对小孩的教育可是舍得花钱。等到生意红火的时候，我想起去我的中部老家开办一个分部。

没有什么与时俱进的联系方式，我曾经试着给他家的老座机拨打电话，却没有了回应。黄明昊就渐渐成了一份沉甸甸的回忆，一个有些特殊的故人。

回到老家，总会忍不住想起他，也想起胜利厂。想去看看20年前生活过的地方。

老胜利厂被别的民办大厂兼并重组，早就改名，现在叫七零九厂，国家占股份那种。大部分家属院的楼都拆掉了，留了边上的几栋，当年富足的胜利厂，建的家属院扎实气派，现在看来，灰灰的水泥墙也不过如此。

厂的最南边邻着一条小商业街，过了商业街该是厂里的子弟中学，现在已经变成了市重点，名字也不叫“胜利厂中学”了，改成了“十三中”。

十三中不好也不差，附近的孩子都会来这上学。我想，黄明昊毕业了就是在这所学校里教书吧，不知道他是否调动，也不知道他当年是不是真的去当老师了。

刚好周五，学校放的比平时早多了，已经有陆陆续续的孩子跑出来，拿着手机在玩，或者给家长打电话问怎么还没来接。

“黄老师！”人群里就听见有个变声期的男生声音在喊，我一惊，心说这20年过去了，缘分该来的还是逃不掉。正百感交集完整理好情绪抬头看去，就看到那个男生冲到了一个女人的面前，约莫二十出头的样子，黑色长发剪的一展齐。

那男生说了一句：“黄老师！我作业本忘拿了！”  
“叫你跑那么快！快去拿！”那个女老师语气好像凶得很，可是却又藏不住的温柔。

我笑了笑，也不指望能再续前缘了。即使刚刚真的见到他，他应该也是早就结婚生子了，不会像我一样单身到快四十，家里都不想催了。

总觉得鼻子一酸，有点想哭，但一个大男人在街头无缘无故掉泪有点说不过去。我仰起来头翻白眼，试着学当年黄明昊的样子把即将冒出来的眼泪憋回去。

等我成功的止住眼泪再看回前方，远处有个背影吸引了我。他像极了那个人，即使这么多年不见，我也能认出他的背影。还有他身边的孩子，还没抽条长高，但侧过来的眉眼和鼻梁就像小时候的黄明昊。然后我看到他绕到一辆车后面，把手上的东西放进后备箱里，再走去驾驶座。

我赶紧拿出手机想要偷拍一张照片，算是遇到故人留下个念想。他的孩子都这么大了，我根本没有想打扰的意思。最好连面都不要见，见了面我保不准会动心，该说是绝对会动心。

刚按下按键，忘记关声音，“咔嚓”一声响起。我尴尬的收起手机，看着四周，熙熙攘攘怀的校门口，幸好没人注意到我。

回到过去的地方，早已物是人非。但探寻了一番，这个地方仍旧带着我美好的回忆，还有小时候的纯粹，就像短暂逃离现代的社会，发现自己也曾在乌托邦里生活过。

我沉浸在自己的世界里，怀念着过去。听着一个气喘吁吁地声音越靠越近，来人一把拽住了我的胳膊，让我不能走动。

“你是，范丞丞吗？”声音还是那么的熟悉，还带着点淡淡的的香味，从那个人身上飘过来。


End file.
